


Barcelona

by Candid_Crush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Oh and Chanbaek are married, That's really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candid_Crush/pseuds/Candid_Crush
Summary: Baekhyun laughs along with Chanyeol, letting his eyes fall shut. He can almost see it, too. The picture of Chanyeol waiting for him at the makeshift altar is etched into every recess of his memory, both of them surrounded by each other and the people they love.





	Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> For my bae Momo, because I love to leave you hanging, and for my little family of OG firelights. Happy 6/14!
> 
> P.S- H, thanks for always being my cheerleader.

The phone blares in the background as Baekhyun wrestles away from his team, laughing all the way. They’ve been trying to get him to try out a new outfit and while usually Baekhyun would’ve been compliant, he’s had three whole cups of coffee and he’s high on sugar. 

“Let--let me get my phone!” He gasps out, as two noonas rush towards him. They look slightly frustrated but mostly amused, and Baekhyun thanks his lucky stars that they have a team that indulges them instead of reporting their activities to the manager right away. 

He swipes answer on his phone without looking, and sprints down the hall, locking himself in the first empty room. There’s a small commotion outside the door, his name being chanted in various pitches- fond, agitated, urgent. Baekhyun ignores them. 

“I’ll be out in a bit! Stop bothering me!” He whines, still panting. There’s a deep chuckle from the other end and Baekhyun stills for a moment.

Then he breaks out into a huge grin. “Chanyeol!”

“Hello baby,” he hears Chanyeol say, voice mirthful, “Giving everyone a hard time again?”

Baekhyun pouts, though Chanyeol can’t see it. “I’m not! You sound like my dad.” 

“Don’t you mean daddy?” Chanyeol says, and he sounds so proud of his joke. 

Despite that being a terrible line, Baekhyun colours instantly. “I’m hanging up.”

Chanyeol is still laughing, but he rushes to speak. “No, no, I’m sorry. Don’t hang up baby, please?” 

“Idiot. You’re such an idiot.” Baekhyun murmurs. 

“That’s harsh,” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun can hear the exaggerated pout in his voice. It makes him smile and pick at his jeans like a schoolboy. 

God, he’s so smitten. 

Baekhyun faux-sighs tiredly. “I guess I can let your awful sense of humour slide because you’re _my_ idiot.”

Chanyeol’s little giggle is worth the cringe. “Greasy. You do know that you laugh at all of my jokes?”

Baekhyun _does_ know that, just as he knows that the reason isn’t because Chanyeol’s jokes are funny. 

_Ah, such are the consequences of love._

“Have you called to establish yourself to me as a comedian?” Baekhyun asks, even as he leans back against the door, settling in. Their conversation is so futile, but fuck if he hasn’t missed this. It’s been entirely too long since he’s heard Chanyeol’s voice. 

“Nah,” Chanyeol hums, “Called because I missed you.”

They’ve been together for four years, they’ve said things to each other much more intense than a simple _I miss you_. 

Baekhyun’s heart still skips an alarming beat. 

“I miss you too,” Baekhyun whispers back, hand curling into his shirt, right over his heart. He wants to say something like _I’m sorry we haven’t spoken in so long_ , but it’d be pointless. They’ve had more than enough time to become accustomed to not seeing or hearing from each other for days. 

The distance never gets easier. 

Chanyeol understands wordlessly through Baekhyun’s silence as he always does, and clears his throat. “Hey, guess where I am.” He says out of the blue, heavy emotion clear in his voice. 

Baekhyun tries to ignore it. “If you say something stupid like _in the folds of your heart_ , I swear to god I will divorce your ass.”

Chanyeol’s laugh is light, comforting. It settles all of Baekhyun’s nerves, quells all his worries. He still has this man, Baekhyun reminds himself. He is as permanent as the ring on Baekhyun’s fourth finger. No number of miles can erase that commitment, no time-zones can shake their forever. 

“No, but now I wish I’d said that. Would’ve been so romantic, wouldn’t it?”

“Calling our lawyer now.”

“Alright, alright, but guess!”

Baekhyun bites his lip and indulges him, as always. “Given that you left three days ago for your shooting in Barcelona, I’m gonna shoot in the dark and say.. Barcelona?”

Chanyeol sighs. “You’re no fun today, are you?”

“How very dare you, I’m the most—“ Baekhyun’s little dramatic tirade is interrupted by the sound of chiming bells and a loud cheer from Chanyeol’s end. “It’s so loud, where are you?”

“That’s what I asked you to—“ Chanyeol cuts himself off. Sighs. “I’m at a church.”

Baekhyun’s brows rise. “You called me to tell me that you’re converting?”

It startles a laugh out of Chanyeol. “No, you sock,” his voice is equal parts exasperated and fond, “It’s not that kind of a church.”

“Then wha—“

Then it clicks. Baekhyun gasps softly. 

“Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Do you remember now?”

How could Baekhyun _ever forget_? How could he not make this connection instantly? 

“You.. you’re at Santa Maria?” He manages to say, and Chanyeol hums in affirmation. Memories flood him like an open tornado, and Baekhyun has to fist the side of his shirt. 

“Is it still pretty?” Baekhyun asks, for lack of an internal dictionary. His words have been swept away by the waves of surprise. 

“Not nearly, now that you aren’t here.”

“Greasy,” Baekhyun says through hushed giggles.

“It’s not!” Chanyeol denies, “I’m being honest!”

Baekhyun shakes his head but acquiesces, “Alright, Romeo. What are you doing there?” His voice turns lower, playful. “Trying to get hitched again?”

Chanyeol scoffs. “That would be illegal.”

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow even though Chanyeol can’t see it. “Oh? That’s all that’s stopping you, the paperwork?”

Chanyeol pretends to think for a moment, humming. “Is there something else?”

Baekhyun ends the call. 

Almost instantly, his phone rings again, and Baekhyun has to bite back a smile. So predictable, Baekhyun’s husband. So predictable and indulgent and so, _so_ dear to him.

“This is domestic abuse,” is the first thing Chanyeol says when Baekhyun picks up again, “You’re so mean to me.”

“Let’s hope your new spouse is better, then.” He retorts, but has to actively keep himself from frowning. Baekhyun was the one who’d initiated this joke, but his stupid heart is pinching at even the _thought_ of Chanyeol with anyone else. 

“Why do you say things that end up making you jealous?” Chanyeol asks softly. He knows, of course he does. Understands Baekhyun better than Baekhyun understands himself, most of the time. 

“I’m not,” Baekhyun pouts. There’s silence, then, “Alright, fine. I’m being silly.”

“You are,” Chanyeol agrees, and Baekhyun wants to smack him, “But not because you’re jealous. We both have possessive streaks a mile wide.” 

And that is true. Some of the worst fights they used to have initially used to be over this. They’re so petty when it comes to each other. So far gone, so desperately in love.

Fortunately, the years have washed away the terrifying insecurities, but sometimes they resurface. Mostly when they haven’t seen each other in a long time, like now. 

“You’re silly because even in your failed attempt at comedy, you think I’m capable of looking at anyone but you.” Chanyeol continues. He says it so simply, yet with so much conviction. Baekhyun feels warmth travel to each and every inch of him. 

“You’re struggling, aren’t you?” Chanyeol asks, voice soft. Baekhyun makes a noise of protest, almost denying it right away, but Chanyeol beats him to it. “I am, too. I know we should be used to this by now, but not waking up to you is never easy.”

All of Baekhyun’s protests die on his lips, and he sags. “Is that why you went?” He asks, voice just as soft. 

“Yeah. It’s almost like you’re here, because I can picture it so clearly. You, looking like every dream I’ve ever had, Jongin turning up late with the rings, Suho-hyung losing his hair over all the mess and threatening that guy with the cap because he thought he was paparazzi.”

Baekhyun laughs along with Chanyeol, letting his eyes fall shut. He can almost see it, too. The picture of Chanyeol waiting for him at the makeshift altar is etched into every recess of his memory, both of them surrounded by each other and the people they love.

“That was quite the day, wasn’t it?”

“Mm, and quite the night too.” Chanyeol voice drops lower, deeper, _intimate_. Baekhyun shivers as the familiar tendrils of arousal nip at his feet. 

“Aren’t you in public?” He asks, hoarse. 

“Are you against the idea of people seeing what only you can do to me?” Chanyeol asks. 

Baekhyun giggles breathlessly. This man, really. Baekhyun's dorky, frustrating, beautiful man.

“And what is it tha—“

“Baekhyun!” Minseok calls from outside the door, and Baekhyun sits up with a jerk. Fuck, the outfits, the concert. Baekhyun had forgotten all about it. “If you don’t get out right this second, I’ll break this damn door down!”

“I have to go,” he says quickly to Chanyeol, disappointment lacing his tone. 

Chanyeol all but whines. “Now? But we were just getting started!”

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh. God, Chanyeol is everything. He’s _everything_. 

“Give me two hours and I’ll give you a show on Skype.”

He hears Chanyeol’s breath hitch. “You promise?”

Baekhyun giggles, muffling the noise with a hand. His silver ring glints in the light, bright and prominent. 

“I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Candid_Crush)


End file.
